yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Vodina
Vodina (Edessa, Yunanca: Έδεσσα / Édessa , Slav dilleri: Voden ya da Vodin), Yunanistan'ın Makedonya bölgesinde bir şehirdir. 1923 Türkiye-Yunanistan Nüfus Mübadelesi öncesinde Türkler ve Makedonya Slavları Vodina nüfusunun çoğunluğunu *oluşturmaktaydılar. Mübadeleden sonra Türkler tarafından Vodina olarak bilinen şehrin ismi Yunanca dilinde Edesa olarak *kabul edildi. * KARACAOVA bölgesi * Kaymakçalan dağları ile vodina arasında kalan bölgeye verilen ad * mübadele öncesi gustulüp -(konstantia) ve fuştan -gazi evrenos bey ile giden müslüman türk asker ve anadoludan gelen * memur aileler çoğunluğunu oluşturmaktaydı. * sipahi askerleri tımar beyine bağlı beyler aynı zamanda tahrir görevide yaptıklarından yazıcı(memurlara osmanlıda verilen ad) * * denirdi * karacaova köylerinde yerleşim Türk askerleri, * bunların evlenip müslüman dinini kabul eden yerli kadınlar, * az sayıda istekleriyle dinlerini değiştirip müslüman olan yerli halk ve * karacaovaya anadoludan yerleşen memur aileleridir * Vodina ve Karacaovadan 1924 mübadelesinde 22.000 müslüman türk türkiyeye yerleşmiştir. * vodina - karacaova köyleri * gustulüp * fuştan - fuostania * sputka - aridea * kuzuşan - floita * prebidişta-sosandra * slatina - chrıysa * şturupina- lykostomo * pojar - loutraki * kırlat - milia * kapityani- exaplatanos * sevren - vorino * polen - poliykarpi * nivor - * vodinanın fethi 1390 yılında osmanlılar tarafından yapılarak 522 yıl osmanlıların olmuştur * balkan savaşlarından sonra 18 ekim 1912 yılında yunanistan topraklarına geçti * karacaova osmanlı padişahı yıldırim döneminde rumeli beyler beyi gazi evronosun komutanı karacapaşa tarafından fethedildi 1390 * lı yıllarda * vodina geçmiş nüfus * 1913- 8,846 * 1920 - 9,441 * 1928 - 13,115 * 1940 - 12,000 * 1951- 14,940 * 1961- 15,534 * 1971 - 13,967 * 1981- 16,642 * 1991 - 17,659 * 2001- 18,253 ar:إذيسا bg:Воден ca:Eges cu:Водьнъ de:Edessa (Griechenland) el:Έδεσσα en:Edessa, Greece fi:Edessa fr:Édessa (Grèce) hr:Edessa, Grčka it:Edessa (Grecia) ja:エデッサ lt:Edesa mk:Воден nl:Edessa (Griekenland) nn:Édessa i Hellas pl:Edessa (Grecja) ro:Edessa, Grecia ru:Эдесса (Греция) sh:Edesa, Voden simple:Edessa sr:Воден (град) sv:Edessa, Grekland uk:Едесса (Греція) war:Edessa, Gresya Name The ancient Greek name (Édessa) was commemorated by Seleucus I Nicator in refounding an ancient city in northern Mesopotamia. It has been associated by modern scholars with the Phrygian βέδυ - bedu ("water").Hammond N.G.L., A history of Macedonia, Historical geography and prehistory, Vol. 1, Oxford 1979 Βέδυ is linguistically connected to the Greek words "hydor" , "water", "bidra" , Otter, "idros" , sweat and "idrosa" , sweated. Similarly, it was ascribed an Illyrian origin by Ulrich Wilcken in his biography of Alexander the Great,Noted by Walter Bauer 1934; 1971; ch. 1. the "town of the waters", due to its renowned waterfall and generally abundant water resources. These views gain some support if the later Slavic-derived name Vodena ( , , from voda, "water") is considered. The modern Bulgarian and Macedonian Slavic name of the city is Воден (Voden''). In Turkish, the city is known as ''Vodina, and in Aromanian the city is known as either , Vudena or Vodina. The town was known in Greek as Vodena up until 1923 when it was officially renamed to Edessa. EÇS de Üsküp 791 (1388) tarihinde Bursa'da tahta çıktı. Yıldırım, dört tarafındaki kâfir ülkelerini fethedip babasının intikamını alıp, gazalar etti. Yıldırım Han'ın Fetihleri: Üsküp yakınında Karatova, Üsküp, Vodina, Viraniye, Serez, Yanbolu, Silistire, Rusçuk, Yanbolu, Niğbolu, Anadolu'da Alaşehir, Yenişehir, Seydişehir, Konya, Aydın, Saruhan, Ayaslog, Milas, Teke, Menteşe, diğer Osmancık, Kastamonu, Amasya, Aksaray, Niğde, Kayseriye, Sıvaş, Erzincan, Malatya kaleleri fethedilip devlete maledildi. Bir keresinde Eflak ve Boğdan'a geçip şehirler fethettiği için Yıldırım'ı Emîr Sultan (Yıldırım) diye lakablandırdılar. O sene İstanbul'u deniz gibi askerle kuşatıp kolunun kuvvetiyle kadı tâyin ederek şeriatı icra eyledi. Unkapanında, tâ Gül camiine varıncaya kadar 700 Müslüman hânesiyle mâmur olup, Ayakapısının iç tarafındaki Sirkeci tekkesi mahkeme, Gül camii ibadethane yapıldı. Sonra Hicretin 805 (M. 1402) senesinde, kötü tutum ve kötü devlet adamlarının xeyiyle Timur Han, Hind ve Acem diyârından çıkıp Yıldırım Han ile cenge başlayınca, Yıldırım Han gördü ki bütün asileri kendinden yüz çevirip Timur yanına kaçtılar. Kapısı kullarıyla yapayalnız kalıp harb meydanında cengâverlik edip, nice yüz Tatar askerine kılıç yetiştirerek yiğitlik, erlik, bahadırlık etti. Fakat kendileri iş görmemiş, yara bere yememiş, arık atlamamış acemi bir toy ata binip bir daha Tatar içine at sürünce, attan tekerlenip at kaçtı. Tatar içinde yaya kalıp tam bir saat yaya olarak Tatar ile cenketti. Nihaye okluğunda oku kalmadı. Elinden kılıcı düşünce Tatarlar Yıldırım Hanın başına üşüşüp yakalayıp bağlayarak Timur'un önüne götürdüler. Timur ayak üzere kalkıp hürmet ederek yanına gelip: — Safâ geldin. Felek hâlidir! Böyle olur. Gam yeme!., diye nice sohbet etti. Timur: — Beni senin gibi mağlûp olup neuzu billah senin huzuruna getirselerdi ne yapardın? dedi. Yıldırım Han gazabından: — Kafes içine koyup Bursa şehrine götürürdüm, deyince hemen Timur ateş kesilip, bir demir kafes içinde Acem diyarına götürmeğe karar verdi. Üçüncü gün Yıldırım Han sıtmaya yakalanıp vefat etti (1). Arkasından Çelebi Mehmed Han kırkbin namlı, seçme asker ile Timur askerine yetişip öyle bir Muhammed satırı vurdu ki, bütün Tatar'ı korkutup telâşa düşürdü!. Timur yerine gittikten sonra kılıç artıkları olan Tatarları esir edip bu suretle babasının intikamını aldı. O sahraya Taşak ovası derler. Sonra babasının nâşını Tatarların elinden alıp ılgar ile Bursa'ya(1) (Yıldırım Bayezid 20 Temmuz 1402'de esir edildi, 8 Mart 1403 de vefat etti) getirerek, babasının camii yanında gömdü-Tür. Yüksek kubbesi hâlâ ziyaret yeridir. Dördüncü Sultan Murad Han, Yıldınm'm nurlu mezadına varıp ziyaret ettiği vakit: «Ne böyle padişâhâne yatarsın?! Osmanoğullarının ırzını ayaklar altına alıp, Tatar elinde ırzını yıktın.» diye sandukasına bir tekme vurdu. Fakat derhal: «Bre meded, ayağım!» diye inleyip, o günden itibaren nikris illetine yakalanıp nihayet bu yüzden vefat etti. Yıldırım'ın saltanat müddeti 14 senedir. Ömrü 67 (2). Yetmiş sancaklık yeri Türk eşkiyasından! fethetmişti. Altıyüz hutbesi okunmuş sam ayarında bir pâdişâh idi. Ama (kaaa gelince göz kör olur). İdemez ref sakınmakla kazayı kimse Bin sakınsan yine lâbüd olacak olsa gerek. Kategori:Yunanistan'daki şehirler Kategori:Makedonya (Yunanistan) Kategori:Edessa Kategori:Vodin Kategori:Budin Kategori:Voden Kategori:Vodina Kategori:Vodena Kategori:Vudena